Once Upon a Dream
by cubanagurl
Summary: Every night she dreams about this woman who dances with her in the woods. She would remember this somber tune, the fire in the eyes of her partner. Zelda Spellman has no idea that the woman of her dreams had been under her nose all along...
1. The Dream

AN: I decided to post this story from tumblr on here! I've gotten a few hits on it! I'm excited to be sharing it on here as well. Please, enjoy!

* * *

It all started with those icy blue eyes.

Zelda couldn't seem to glance away from them. They looked familiar to her and yet she still couldn't place them. They glowed deeply, as if staring deep into her corrugated, darkened soul. They would haunt her every night reeling her into this trance.

Zelda was very still in her sleep, but in her dreams, she moved-and so elegantly so. She sashayed in the shadows with this dark figure. She twirled and weaves through thin, pallid trees with them. For a dream, it seemed so vivid and alive she could even feel the breeze go through her golden red hair as they moved.

She would often personify this shadow as the Dark Lord; it would give her this crack of a smile every time the dream began. The Dark Lord dancing with Zelda Spellman? Why, it made her heart swell, but every night it was the same. She would look up at her partner, frozen into their gaze, and realize as soon as they spoke that it couldn't possibly be Him.

No, this figure who danced with her spoke to her in this soft, purring tone. Zelda would see waves of untamed hair from the little light she saw in her dream.

"_Oh my Zelda_.", They would say. "_Oh my sweet, sweet Zelda. Are you lost?_"

It was as if Zelda's budding red lips had been sewn shut every time. She couldn't gather her words. She could only be astonished and stupefied by the enigma in front of her.

"_What if I told you this could be yours? These touches…_"

As the voice trailed on, she could feel these nails drag across her curves, fingertips brushing up her skirts as they still moved, but slowed down in speed; they felt like soft touches, but she knew how they would feel outside of the dream. Nothing could compare touches felt in reality. Dreams…were strange.

Zelda would gasp softly every time when the figure took her pale hand and made her do the same to them. What would it take for this to hers? This figure tormented her every night, making her crave for more. She wanted to pull the figure out of the dream and let them have its way with her. The figure would have this sly smirk watching Zelda's reactions.

"_These lips you can have as well…"_

This always drove her over the edge. From what she could see, these red lips emerged from the shadows, looming dangerously close to hers. She swore she could feel this warm breath clouding over her trembling lips. It was then she was brought closer to the figure, breasts pressed against another pair. She stood still almost falling limp when those red lips surpassed her waiting ones and went for her fair neck instead.

"_But you rather limit yourself. You limit yourself to a sex that's devoid of passion. Your release is another desire you crave. Your mind travels thinking of other pleasures than the one ill-supplied to you._''

Zelda couldn't possibly think they meant her encounters with Father Blackwood. Zelda was in denial every time. She thought she was getting what she wanted. What she wanted was to be the greatest, most loyal witch and yet was a failing one all the same. She thought she craved that punishment. Zelda beat herself up because she couldn't stand being a failure.

She shook her head, eyes glistening as she stared at the unknown creature before her.

"What do you know?", she would finally ask. "Who do you think you are?"

At that the figure would dip her in their dance. They leaned down, eyes roaming all over Zelda's form before meeting her greenish-blue eyes.

"_I think you already know. You're a smart woman_."

In that moment, looking into her eyes, Zelda did know. She wandered deep into those deep blue eyes and saw darkness and fire, fire she wanted and craved.

"Lilith…mother of demons."

It was then that she would wake up.

Zelda prayed every night to the Dark Lord with a small mention to the Mother of Demons, but never did she think that Lilith would be the one to prance about in her dreams, coaxing her into utter bliss.

Even through her daily morning newspaper reads, her mind would keep wandering to those perfect red lips and bright blue eyes. She always seemed so familiar, like she knew her even outside of the dream.

"Aunt Zee?"

Zelda lowered her newspaper and rose a brow at her niece. Sabrina was always one to rip her away from her ongoing fantasies with whatever drivel she had to lay down.

"Yes, Sabrina?"

The teen tilted her head observing her stern Aunt.

"What were you humming?"

Zelda blinked and tilted her head. She hadn't noticed she was humming. From time to time, she caught herself doing it, but merely when she was alone.

"Nothing. Just thinking of…warm-ups for class today."

Her blonde niece arched a dark brow as if that answer was just bluffed.

"It's just…I've heard you hum it a few times. It's like you memorized it from somewhere."

Zelda took a puff from her cigarette and set her newspaper aside.

"Don't you have school to go to, dear? You shan't be late."

With that, she stood from the table and left the room and out the door. She needed some air and to stop humming that silly song from her dreams.

* * *

"Oh Stolas, perhaps I was a bit rash…"

The woman in a tight red dress paced about in front of her fireplace. Her fingers drummed against the mantle now as her blue eyes stared off in though.

"You've always been my eyes and I've taken it for granted. It was your tongue that needed to be severed. Ah well.", she continued and then stroked the head of the stuffed familiar.

"Alas, I always have other ways…"

She approached a mirror and tilted her head.

"Perhaps a break from the youngest Spellman…"

She slipped her finger into her mouth and then used her saliva for her simple mirror spell-her spyglass so to speak; a break for sure from the youngest Spellman. She now set her sights on the eldest. It was…something she found herself doing often now-ever since the dreams.

At first, it was to toy with the Spellman, knowing how devoted she was, how she would bow down to the Dark Lord, perhaps toward herself.

Madam Satan can feel her patience wearing thin with her master and King. She prayed to him, begged him for a sign…some guidance. She didn't even want to listen to Stolas, but perhaps deep down he had been right.

The Dark Lord wanted Sabrina and she wasn't having it. She kept telling herself, women should be running the world, no woman needed a man.

She hated herself-hated she was angry over a man. She hated for Zelda to go through the same. There was just something about this Spellman. She seemed to crave the same thing she did-power.

Boy, did it feel great to have her under her power in those dreams. It made the Mother of Demons squirm with glee. The way she uttered her name, it was like pure joy in her ears. She could imagine her succumbing to her, begging in need. No longer would she crave misogynistic assholes like Faustus Blackwood.

Madam Satan knew what Zelda needed. She craved her too, wanting to indulge more of her in the dream, but wanted to toy with her, show her her dominion.

What Madam Satan wasn't liking was that she was standing here now, staring at the eldest and perhaps, to her, the most beautiful Spellman and couldn't utter words. She was now the one stupefied and…she was craving her. It was dangerous…she couldn't be the one fawning and begging for her.

She watched her walk through the woods, noticing how her brows furrowed, her lips moved as if muttering about something that deeply annoyed her.

She had an idea what it was and it made her smirk. Perhaps, the dreams were successful. Her sweet, sweet Zelda was all hot and bothered.

Maybe, just maybe, she would pay her a visit in the woods.


	2. The Revelation

Zelda just…she just had it.

She had enough of thinking about that foolish dream. It was a recurring one, and such a nuisance might she add. She had been humming that strange tune not just for weeks-oh no, for _months!_ Months!

She paused in her steps and took a deep breath. Someone must have been messing with her, toying with her mind. Was it, perhaps, the actual Mother of Demons trying to tell her something? Was she toying with her?

Never has the Dark Lord or Lilith reached out to the pious witch even when she prayed to them. She tried her priest, Father Blackwood, hoping he would help her, help her find her _release,_ so to speak. It surprised her to think that in a way Lilith was invading her dreams in order to give her some sign.

What was she trying to tell her? She hated to think it meant that her association with Father Blackwood had been a mistake and suppose it was. Hell, red flags blew everywhere when she even thought of kidnapping his daughter.

What was the point anyway? She only spent just a few moments with the babe before deciding it was best if she was somewhere else in good hands. It broke her heart to part with her; it was another chance for her to be a mother. Sabrina didn't even say it often, that Zelda and Hilda were her mothers.

The strange thing was, the only comfort Zelda found now was that damn dream! She felt like she had been floating on air every time. She let herself be touched, be lulled by this mysterious stranger, only it wasn't just a stranger.

Zelda's eyes were shut, fighting back the urge to cry. She thought it was silly. She would see Leticia again, one way or another. Part of her realized though, that wasn't just it. Hilda was off on her own, Ambrose had Luke, Sabrina had her witchhood ahead of her.

Zelda felt truly alone. Yes, that was one of her fears (aside from losing her sister or family for that matter). Was she, though, truly alone?

Not just metaphorically, but in these very woods? At this moment?

Zelda turned quickly, greenish eyes searching about. Her golden red locks whipped behind her as her breathing quickened. There was something ominous in the air. She swore she recognized it. It was as if the trees bowed to whoever was just around the corner.

"Who's there?", she called out.

She heard footsteps nearing her. She stood tall, saving face. Zelda Spellman wasn't frightened. She was the bravest and eldest of the Spellman. She stood by her very own philosophy.

"I thought I might find you here…", a voice crept up softly

Zelda knew that voice. She knew the voice that carried a false sense of security. She still found that woman very peculiar, though she had been a great help and a mentor to her dear niece.

At times, she was envious of her. Ms. Mary Wardwell had some strange affect on her niece, she couldn't place what it was.

"Ms. Wardwell. What brings you here?"

_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream…_

The brunette, who now stood in front of her, gave her this wicked grin. There was something off about this woman, Zelda knew that for sure. Zelda was unsure whether to be curious or cautious of her. Was it…dangerous to follow this dark rabbit down the rabbit hole?

"I could ask you the same. These are my woods."

Zelda scoffed softly and tilted her head observing the woman. For an ex-communicate, she was proud, even as she stood.

"Your woods? I'm sorry I wasn't aware you laid your claim to it.", bit back the red-haired bonnie.

The demoness in disguise found no offense in Zelda's approach. She found it rather amusing and alluring. She found herself lost in those chameleon- like eyes. Her icy blues even traveled down to watch how those red lips moved, how strong her jaw was as she spoke like a spit-fire.

_I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…_

"Believe it or not, we're on my trail. My cabin is just right around the corner, dear."

Zelda's brows raised at this. She had never been to Mary Wardwell's home, didn't know she was stepping on her property. She glanced back, eyes peering between the branches only to see just a bit of the cabin from afar.

"That's yours….I see."

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem…_

Both of them were silent then. Zelda wasn't up for social interaction. She had desired her alone time, but once again, someone had to invade her space, very much like the mysterious demoness from her dream.

"Well, I shall be off. I have a class to teach and as do you I imagine.", Zelda spoke up after some time of silence.

Mary Wardwell didn't budge from her stance. She stood there still observing the eldest Spellman as if studying her. She had no intentions of going to Baxter High this early and she knew Zelda just didn't want to be near the 'ex-communicate witch'. She could feel her..uneasiness. She knew what she was thinking about. It made her smirk.

"This early? You know we don't get paid by the hour.", the dark-haired woman mused. "Stay, why don't you? Maybe…come over for some tea?"

Zelda was unsure about her. Her icy blue eyes stared at her as if she was her prey. Those eyes…they couldn't be, could they? Those lips too. It must be nothing.

"I musn't. I do believe in a timely attendance even if it is quite early. Now, if you'll excuse me."

As Zelda prompted herself to go forward, Ms. Wardwell's hand gripped her arm, firm, but gentle. Those eyes just kept piercing, deep into her soul. It caused Zelda's red lips to part, whether it was just in surprise or in awe from the way she eyed her down. It reminded her of this hungry gaze Faustus would give to her, but this was different. This gaze was foreign, it was concentrated, a wee bit…forlorn? Surely, Ms. Wardwell wasn't fawning over Sabrina's aunt.

"You have time. You're always so…tense, aren't you?", her voice spoke up so dangerously.

Ms. Wardwell slowly released her arm, nails scraping against the dark fabric of Zelda's coat. She slowly made her way behind the witch and the touches didn't end there. No, she swept her golden hair aside and pressed her fingertips against her shoulders. Zelda gasped softly, eyes heavy-lidded as those magic fingers felt their way around her shoulders, getting some knots.

"I was right…tense. Must you always be this way?"

Zelda found herself leaning her head back, relaxed. Why did this feel familiar? She paused and backed away realizing she was letting herself go around this woman. She didn't trust her, at all.

"What do you want with me?", was her almost stupid question.

This question brought that smirk back on Mary's lips…those tantalizing red lips. She practically beamed with that smirk.

"I think you already know. You're smart."

Zelda's heart rate picked up. This…couldn't be happening. It was all coincidental right?

"No…you…"

She could barely find the words. The dream was playing now, in reality! It was if her feet had been rooted to the ground. That damn devilish woman approached her again. How dare she eye her down like this like she didn't affect her the way she did. She took her hand and pulled her close.

"Say it. Who am I?", she purred against her ear.

It made sense now. Why didn't she add it all up before? Zelda's heart raced every time that woman appeared even in the dream. Her eyes shut as she prepared to speak.

"Lilith, Mother of Demons."

This made the other woman's smile grow. She didn't intend to let the eldest Spellman know her identity so early in her game. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to hear her say her name. Madam Satan was becoming a bit more greedy by the minute. The redhead did that to her.

"Good girl.", she praised as she hummed that goddamn tune.

Before Zelda knew it, Madam Satan twirled her, toying with her once again- if it was toying at this point. The devil's mistress craved this, needed to feel her close. The real feeling was always better. She indulged in the looks Zelda gave her. It was like a mixture of awe and her fighting with herself. She didn't want to give in.

Madam Satan loved the competition.

Zelda narrowed her eyes as the dark-haired woman dipped her and stared at her bosom, then up into her eyes. Zelda's neck and chest turned red under her coat. She couldn't believe this at all.

"So? Nothing to say?" sneered the demoness.

Zelda was lifted up by the demon. She narrowed her eyes and stepped back.

"What do you expect? Do you want me to bow to you and praise you? You lied. You lied to me and my family. I want you to stop invading my dreams and most of all, my family that's including Sabrina. I don't know what you have planned, but it ends now."

It wasn't quite what Madam Satan expected, but this was Zelda Spellman. That woman fought hard for her family. It was her fault that she wanted this woman, her desires to hear her name come from her lips clouded her choices.

The demoness said nothing else and watched Zelda storm off. She just…let her go. This wasn't over though, no far from over. She smirked to herself. She at least got to hold her, even if it was for a short time.

She had her ways. She would get Zelda to say her name again…in other circumstances.

"What is she doing to me?" She murmured.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…._


	3. The Seduction

Zelda Phiona Spellman.

That was the damn name that drove Madam Satan, the Dawn of Doom, Satan's concubine, and Mother of Demons insane. Never in all of her time walking the Earth and Hell itself would she ever think a woman- let alone a witch would be the constant topic in her restless mind.

Madam Satan had always been plotting. She plotted her next moves when it came to delivering Sabrina Spellman to the Dark Lord's clutch, when it came to causing turmoil in the small town of Greendale, to find her way into the Spellman household, to seducing (whether sexual or not) the Spellman's into trusting her. For her, it was a challenge, seducing the Spellman's. They all had strong wills, especially the eldest.

It filled her with glee that the dreams she bestowed upon the red-haired beauty affected her greatly. She was given such bliss to know that she could dig her claws into the strongest and eldest Spellman. Zelda was a tough nut to crack, but inside she was soft and filled with vulnerability.

Madam Satan would smirk to herself as she woke up from her slumber, brought back from the journey that had been the dreams of Zelda Spellman. She learned from the Dark Lord: the art of seduction and temptation. Stolas would get all the brunt of her gloating even in his_ stuffed_ condition.

All was good and well, until the talk of Zelda and her dreams became…an obsession. Every day, Madam Satan would think about the dream, whether it be in her office while praying to the Dark Lord, grading papers, or while trying to usher the youngest Spellman into the Path of Night. Looking at Sabrina just reminded her of the eldest. During the most recent sessions with the young blonde, she would often find herself asking her about her aunt. This would surprise Sabrina, being met with a head tilt and an arch of a dark brow.

Surely, the young girl wasn't suspicious. No, she would have no idea that the only thought running in the demoness' mind was changing up the dream, ways to make it more exciting.

Madam Satan was met one day with a red-faced Sabrina in her office. Her small fists were clenched and her jawline had been tight. She was attacked with fiery words and empty promises.

The young girl felt betrayed by her mentor. She knew all about her teacher's identity. Madam Satan knew for a fact that Zelda had delivered that message to her. She could feel Zelda's envy every time Sabrina would rely on Ms. Wardwell for her guidance. It probably made Zelda feel a lot better now that Sabrina was angry with the demoness and she would no longer reach out to her.

Madam Satan had to find a way to win Sabrina's trust. The Dark Lord would not be pleased to know that Sabrina would once again stray away from the path. She told her she couldn't tell her of her identity because she was being 'hunted'. She wanted another chance to walk the Earth amongst fellow witches, to help Sabrina with her powers. She still pulled the card, the card involving keeping Edward's 'promise' to protect Sabrina.

The teacher watched as the young witch left the office more puzzled than angry. It relieved her to know that at least the witch was thinking about it. She was so young and naive. Why then, did it affect her that she was manipulating these witches and that it would hurt them in the long run?

Why did the lingering thought of hurting Zelda Spellman make this demoness' heart squeeze?

She was now in her cabin, standing by the fireplace as she drank from a wineglass. She replayed today's events: the meeting with Zelda in the woods and an angry Sabrina in her office. She reflected back on the hurt in both of their greenish eyes, mostly on the older one.

"Damn you…", she murmured hoarsely as her blue eyes bored into the contents of her wineglass. "Damn you, Zelda Spellman. You won't have me. I'll have you I'll have you uttering my name when you fall When the House of Spellman falls..", she spat.

Her heart stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Who would be here at this hour? Did she gain back the trust of the young Spellman?

What she wasn't prepared for was the very woman who poisoned her mind.

Zelda Phiona Spellman

* * *

Mary Wardwell.

Dammit, no, it's Lilith.

As she opened the great doors of the Spellman home, Zelda took a deep breath. Her mind was racing as was her heart. She couldn't believe she just met face-to-face with the great Lilith herself. She was often revered as a Goddess to some. Zelda prayed to her and the Dark Lord every night-asking for guidance and feeling like a failure when she never got the sign she asked for.

She didn't trust her at all. She didn't trust anyone who got all cozy with her niece and claimed she was keeping a promise-a promise she made to her late brother, Edward. There was something off about all this. Her guard was up now, especially when it came to her family. They were all she had left.

It drove Zelda insane that this woman was the one invading her dreams, making her feel so alive and so vulnerable. Zelda hated the vulnerability. She knew people would take advantage of that and in doing so, she would lose her family.

Zelda had to tell Sabrina. She couldn't let her go down this shaky path. She had wanted her niece to follow the family footsteps-into the Path of Night, but not with Lilith guiding her. It surprised Zelda she couldn't trust her. She was the right hand of the Dark Lord. Her family would be on the Dark Lord's good side, the Spellman name would be a legacy, but why the secrecy?

Why did Madam Satan disguise herself as someone Sabrina would trust? Perhaps it had been because of Sabrina's doubts? Even so, not only did she fabricate this great lie to Sabrina, but to the rest of the family as well. Zelda couldn't help but feel threatened, it scared her. Still, she had to stand tall like a Spellman should, show no fear. She wouldn't be overtaken by this wolf in sheep's clothing. She felt, though, it was too late. She had been affected by this woman. She hated it.

"Damn you, Lilith.", Zelda spat under her breath after Sabrina stormed out of their home. "You won't do this to my niece, or anyone else. I can't let you."

Zelda shut her eyes trying to zone out that melody. It kept playing, a loop in her mind. She felt weary every time it would play. It brought her back to the woods, to this floating feeling-a feeling she wanted again. She felt liberated, felt so drawn to it and to her dancing partner. It was like dancing with the Devil, but it was Lilith. Dammit, she wanted to dance with her again, just one more time.

No, she possibly couldn't. She couldn't let her have the satisfaction. Yet here she was, wanting that feeling back. Zelda perhaps really wasn't satisfied with Father Blackwood and their…sessions. She wanted more.

After her day, battling with herself and fuming after her discovery, not once did she think she would find herself at Madam Satan's door. She didn't think she would be brought inside and would be offered a drink.

That was the last thing she needed.

"What brings you here, my sweet, sweet Zelda?", the demoness spoke up softly as she watched the witch take off her coat and gloves.

Zelda wasn't able to tell if she was mocking her with that damn voice of hers. That voice always would stump people, making them think she was being inviting and kind. She was a force of nature, a dark being who was always plotting. This was a game to her and Zelda couldn't let her win.

"First of all, I am not your 'Sweet Zelda'. Second of all, we're here on business.", Zelda replied sharply.

Madam Satan's lips curled up into an amused smirk. She sat down and nearly squirmed in her seat as she held the wine glass to her scarlet lips. She eyed the woman across from her like she wanted to eat her up. She loved a challenge, loved Zelda's fire and hoped it would never go away.

"Fair enough. Business you say? That sounds intriguing. I'm all ears."

Zelda's red brows knitted as she observed the demoness. She hated how calm she was. This infuriated her greatly and she wanted to wipe that smirk off her lips. She took a sip of the wine, wishing it was a stronger wine. This one was a pink moscato, a bit sweet for her liking, but alas it was a drink.

"I want to know what you intend to do with my niece. What are your orders from the Dark Lord?"

Madam Satan sucked in some unnecessary air as she listened to her question. That question was so boring. She wanted her to question some more about her dream, what were her ideas behind it, what more she could do with them. She wanted her cheeks to redden, her greenish-blues to wander away with modesty, and those red lips to be bitten. She loved fiery, protective Zelda, but she also liked the Zelda that couldn't gather herself. She liked when she caught her tongue (wished it was physically) and that look in her eyes that read, 'take me now'.

Before she spoke, Madam Satan rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her glass. "I'm sure you know any orders from the Dark Lord are confidential.", she replied. "Also, I think you can figure it out. I don't expect to test your intelligence. I know how wise you are."

"Don't play that game with me. Your flattery will get you no where. I am confident of my knowledge, I don't need to be told a thing, especially when it comes to any threats against my family. If I am guessing this right, the Dark Lord wants Sabrina, with what I intend to find out. It may be her powers, her loyalty…"

"Her loyalty? You and I both know very well she chose to sign her name in the book. Do you…doubt her loyalty to the Path of Night?", Madam Satan interrupted.

Madam Satan knew what she was doing. She knew Sabrina's struggle with her duality, but she wanted to hear it from Zelda Spellman, the most prideful of them all. She liked to watch her struggle even if she had this 'game face'.

Zelda nearly leaned forward in her seat as she spoke to her. She tried to be respectful toward this deity, but couldn't help but bring out her 'Mama Bear' attitude around her.

"Sabrina has accepted this into her life, but she's young. There are times when she questions things."

"You know though she can't let go of her mortal life. That's my job, to guide her. I am not your enemy, Zelda. I know how it is to protect your children. I have…many of them. She may not be your child, but you raised her."

Madam Satan had her point. Zelda couldn't deny that. She wondered if she had any hardships like her though. It didn't seem like she saw her offspring often.

"I did, which is why I often blame myself."

Both of them were surprised with this statement. Zelda never thought she would admit it, at least out loud. Why would she do that? This was someone she was just seeing as a threat. There was just something about her. She pulled this out of her somehow, someway. Zelda hoped it wasn't a spell, but she would be able to tell. She had fallen victim to a truth spell a long time ago. Madam Satan seemed quite shocked at this as well. If only Zelda could take it back…

"You blame yourself? For what, a teenager who's curious about the world around her? You raising her has not a thing to do with her ideals."

So she was defending her? Hell, she was helping Sabrina rebel! What was this mess?

"It's not that. I feel…I pushed too much on her and perhaps, that's why she strays at times."

It's like Zelda couldn't stop. This woman had this effect on her. She felt like she could tell her anything, but why?

Madam Satan sat back listening profoundly. She watched the wide range of emotions on the eldest Spellman's face, not helping to feel…pity? Sympathy? The demoness of Hell couldnt possibly be feeling such things. She had planned to use Zelda to get closer to her goal. She was digging herself deeper wanting to hear her more.

"That's foolish. If anything, I say Sabrina learned from the best. I don't think you trying to steer her in the right direction has anything to do with her 'rebelling' so to speak. I find it's best to listen to her. You may get better results connecting."

Zelda rose a brow at this. She was getting advice from the Mother of Demons? She made very good points and she found herself thinking about it. It wasn't just that; she was taking the time of day to listen to her. This was Lilith, she could be busy doing other things.

"That child would not listen to me even if her life depended on it."

That's why a part of her envied Hilda. Sabrina primarily went to her when it came to certain things. That moment when she went to Zelda after her and Harvey broke up, Zelda got a glimpse of how it was like to be there for Sabrina when she was emotionally torn. She really felt connected with Sabrina.

"I suppose I should be a little more…sensitive with her. She just grows up so fast it's hard to keep up with her. More and more each day she grows just as stubborn as Edward.", Zelda added.

Madam Satan cracked a beguiled smile. She shook her head and snickered, which caused Zelda's expression to change into utter confusion. She was being open and all she could do was be amused by it. It was to be expected she supposed.

"I don't think she gets that from him…", Madam Satan trailed off as she stood up and lifted her fair chin, making her look into her icy blue eyes. "I think she gets that from you."

Zelda nearly gasped when she lifted her chin. Her eyes couldn't look away. She was glued there as if under a spell. She narrowed her eyes as she fought back a smirk.

"Is that so?", Zelda dared to ask

Madam Satan nodded as her eyes roamed to Zelda's red lips. She wanted to taste those so bad. This woman did things to her, it scared her. The fact that she came to her cabin, during the witching hour, looking like she was on a mission made her squirm. She couldn't help but find the woman so alluring. Normally, Zelda had been more concealed with her outfits, but this dress she was wearing was not helping the demoness either.

Zelda had been fashioning this green dress with a plunging neckline, but still had this cute vintage twist to it with her skirt. Madam Satan had been in awe of the woman, now frozen as she stared her down taking a good look at her now. She had been too busy staring to notice the other woman was taking her in as well, but was a bit more discreet about it. Lilith always wore these provocative outfits-nearly screaming for attention (at least that's what Zelda thought). Her favorite was this red dress she was currently wearing, it just outlined her curves so perfectly.

After moments of silence, the witch cleared her throat to capture Lilith's attention.

"I should be headed home. I shant worry the others. My sister should be home soon from that awful place she calls a job."

As the red-haired beauty stood and began to walk past the demoness, her arm was held captive by the demoness' claws. Zelda stood still wondering what would come next. Her heart raced as they stood there for a bit before the brunette leaned close against her ear. She had no idea (or who knows maybe she did) that it made Zelda writhe when one whispered into her ear like that.

"A shame. I was hoping for at least one more dance. You and I both know we enjoy it; when our bodies our close…"

At this, she turned Zelda slightly so she faced her and brought her close. She could feel Zelda's heart race against her chest at this. Their foreheads nearly touch and she could feel Zelda's quickened breath against her lips.

"When we hear that melody as we spin and the heat from our bodies emanate against each other. Just the closeness…", the demoness continued as she twirled her.

At that, Zelda swore she heard the melody play and a voice in her mind sing those words that haunted her mind. It made her want to sing, but she was taking this all in. Why was she letting this happen again? Was it wrong?

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. _

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream._

Once again, Zelda was brought into that dip. Zelda found it so intriguing when this powerful demon would stare down at her with what it seemed to be adoration. Madam Satan would scan her eyes from her bosom to her eyes each time taking her in gradually. There was more to see with this dress now, her cleavage looking so inviting as if they needed to be touched with her scorching red lips. Zelda's complexion reddened as she watched the demoness lick her matching lips.

She was brought up back against her slowly. Zelda's eyes roamed to her lips, brows furrowing, chest heaving, and lips parting as if words wanted to come out, but nothing came out. Madam Satan realized this, knowing what words she wanted to say. At this, she simply replied to Zelda's silent plea, crushing her wanting lips against hers.

Both let out a sigh of relief in the kiss as the golden-red haired witch grabbed a fistful of brown curls and parted her lips in their shared exchange. Nothing prepared Zelda or Madam Satan for this. Both were under a spell.

Both thought one of them cast it. The only spell cast was the dream, the rest of it played out.

They fell apart in that living room. They left items of clothing behind them as they traveled and marveled at each other on the way.

Let's just say, it was a fun adventure for Zelda to find them the next morning. Flustered, she found herself leaving the cabin in a rush to the Spellman household, hoping to avoid the 'where were you' conversation at the breakfast table.

Madam Satan watched Zelda walking at a fast pace in the woods from her window, placing a hand on the glass with a small grin it seemed. She seduced the eldest Spellman, her mission going smoothly it seemed, but she never thought she would end up wondering when she would see her again.

"This evening.", Zelda told her earlier while shuffling about for her clothes. "The manor. Dinner."

There she would be. She couldn't miss it. Not for the world.


End file.
